


You're going to be fine

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [10]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: Drabble prompt: You're going to be fine





	

 

“You’re going to be fine.”

Magnus’ voice sounds incredibly far away, even though she sees his handsome face right in front of her.

“Alex! Can you hear me?”

He sounds panicked for some reason, like he’s about to cry. She tries to lift her head, she tries to help him dry his tears. She can’t move.

“You’re going to be  _fine_.” He repeats, determination in his voice. She believes him.

She feels Magnus lay his hands on her stomach, and suddenly everything is  _warm_. She hadn’t realised haw cold she was until Magnus touched her. She shivers at the sensation of raw power rushing through her veins.

She can feel him. Like a warm ray of sunshine in the middle of a blizzard. It’s intoxicating, the way his energy rushes around her body… Her eyes flutter shut of their own accord.

“No!” She hears him yelling, but it’s so distant now, like he’s on the other side of a pain of glass. “Stay awake! Alex,  _please_!

But she can’t. He feels so warm, and she’s just… so…. tired…..

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write angst, so please tell me how I did?


End file.
